Gra w swaty
by RozowyKucyk
Summary: Victoire Weasley i Teddy Lupin zawsze byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Na nieszczęście Victoire Ted postrzega ją tylko jako młodszą siostrę. Gdy kończy Hogwart i odchodzi, by zostać Aurorem, ona pozostaje z interesującym wyzwaniem do wykonania. Poprzez wyznanie może osiągnąć dwie rzeczy: Teddy zacznie brać ją na serio albo ona sama uwolni się od nieodwzajemnionej miłości.


Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem "The Matchmaking Game" autorstwa ShellCottage.

1\. Przyjaciele

— Gratulacje — powiedziała Victoire, przytulając Teddy'ego dwie lub trzy sekundy dłużej, niż było to społecznie akceptowalne. Ale nic nie szkodzi: tak czy siak byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Teddy roześmiał się. Jego ramiona objęły Victoire; okręcił się wraz z nią wokół własnej osi. Zawsze to robił — nie tylko z nią, ale również z innymi dzieciakami z klanu Potterów-Weasleyów. Był dużym bratem, którego wszyscy chcieli mieć, i dlatego tak go wyczekiwali.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem, Teddy — rzuciła do niego Victoire, gdy postawił ją z powrotem na ziemi. Włosy Teddy'ego miały tego dnia kolor jasnego blondu.

— Och, ale nadal wyglądasz jak dzieciak, Vic — odparł zaczepnie, mrugając okiem i przytulając kolejnego krewnego czekającego w kolejce: matkę Victoire.

Znajdowali się wszyscy w Norze, obiad miał za chwilę pojawić się na stole, a okazją do świętowania było zakończenie przez Teddy'ego szkoły. Przyjechali na lato do domu, a Teddy w ciągu tygodnia miał rozpocząć trening aurorski. Jego życiowe marzenie.

— Nie bądź idiotą! — Słowa Victoire zdziwiły jej matkę. — Mam już szesnaście lat!

— Victoire — skarciła ją Fleur. — Teddy wie, ile masz lat, moja droga. Nie nazywaj go

idiotą — ani nikogo innego.

— Przepraszam — odparowała Victoire, lekko się rumieniąc. Jej matka zawsze próbowała korygować jej zachowanie, za każdym razem, kiedy nie zachowywała się jak porządna dziewczyna.

Jej ojciec jako kolejny przytulił Teddy'ego, poklepując go po plecach. Wówczas Fleur i Bill poszli do kuchni wraz z innymi dorosłymi, pozostawiając dwójkę przyjaciół w salonie. Dominique i Louis uciekli do jednej z sypialni, by wypróbować jeden z ostatnich produktów Magicznych Dowcipów Wesleyów, który otrzymali od wujka Rona. Dzieciaki na zewnątrz grały w quidditcha.

— Nie martw się, Vic — wyszeptał do jej ucha Teddy. — Dla mnie zawsze będziesz moją drogą, słodką, małą siostrzyczką.

— Nie jesteśmy rodzeństwem — powiedziała, patrząc na niego wyzywająco. — A ja nie jestem dzieckiem.

Teddy ponownie się roześmiał. Harry Potter dumnie wmaszerował do pokoju wraz z dwoma szklankami pełnymi bursztynowego płynu. Dostrzegł dwójkę nastolatków w ustronnym kącie salonu i podszedł do nich. Zaoferował jedną ze szklanek Teddy'emu, a gdy ten się zorientował, że to ognista whisky, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Czy to w porządku? — spytał, biorąc jedno z naczyń od Harry'ego.

— Tak, pewnie. — Harry poklepał go po plecach. — Jesteś teraz dorosły. A ja nie mógłbym być bardziej dumny. Kończenie szkoły jako Prefekt Naczelny z prawie najlepszymi stopniami z OWUTemów… Mogłeś wybrać jakikolwiek zawód, a ty postanowiłeś zostać aurorem jak ja! Jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny.

— Dzięki, Harry — odparł Teddy, jego uśmiech się niemalże poszerzył. — Ty i Ginny zawsze mnie wspieraliście i naprawdę to doceniam.

— Zawsze, Tedds — rzekł Harry, jeszcze raz poklepując go po plecach. Uśmiechnął się z radością do swojego przybranego syna, a potem odszedł z powrotem do kuchni.

— Dlaczego tak się cieszysz? Przecież piłeś, odkąd ukończyłeś szesnaście lat — mruknęła do niego Victoire, przerzucając włosy przez ramię. Lubiła sposób, w jaki jej włosy opadały aż do jej bioder — to poniekąd było seksowne.

— Ale teraz mi to zaproponował. Jest różnica. To taki rytuał inicjacyjny. To jak mówienie: jesteś jednym z nas, chodź, dołącz do nas — powiedział, siadając na dwuosobowej kanapie.

— Jesteś taki zarozumiały. Skończyłeś Hogwart trzy dni temu. — Victoire usiadła obok niego. — I muszę powiedzieć, że w tej rodzinie bycie Prefektem Naczelnym czy też uzyskanie najwyższych stopni z każdego przedmiotu nie robi już takiego wrażenia.

— To, że miałaś okropne wyniki SUMów, nie znaczy, że wysokie stopnie są również złe — zaczepił ją ponownie Teddy. Jego włosy przybrały niebieskawy odcień. _Jak seksownie_ , pomyślała Victoire. Dla niej Teddy był najseksowniejszy z niebieskimi włosami.

— Okropnie? Poszło mi kiepsko tylko we wróżbiarstwie. I czy naprawdę muszę ci przypominać, że nie potrzebuję wróżbiarstwa, żeby pracować jako uzdrowiciel?

— A więc cieszysz się, że już skończyłaś ten przedmiot? — spytał Teddy.

— Oczywiście. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę mogła skupić się na ważniejszych rzeczach. Zielarstwo i eliksiry powinny być odtąd bardziej interesujące.

— Jesteś zaskakująco przykładną uczennicą — zaśmiał się.

— Byłeś taki sam, kiedy zaczynałeś szósty rok, więc zamknij się.

Victoire uderzyła go lekko w ramię.

— Cieszę się, że jesteś tak skupiona — stwierdził Teddy, pocierając bolące ramie. — Ale jestem pewien, że twoja koncentracja zakończy się wraz z nastaniem pierwszego września.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Znam cię, Vic. — Teddy pochylił się w jej stronę. Kanapa nie grzeszyła rozmiarami, ale ich bliskość stanowiła zaletę dla Victoire. — Znam i ciebie, i Dominique. Zawsze miałyście świra na punkcie chłopaków.

— To wierutne kłamstwo — wybroniła się Victoire. — I jeśli zdarzało nam się ścigać chłopaków, to nie dla nas samych.

— Och, tak, oczywiście — odparł Teddy, wyciągając się na kanapie i biorąc łyk alkoholu. — Gra w swaty.

— To nie jest gra, tylko poważna sprawa. Swatamy ludzi od dwóch lat i większość tych par nadal się dobrze trzyma.

— To nie twoje dzieło. — Teddy spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem. — Nawet nie wiem, co ci się uroiło w tej twojej główce, ale nie możesz sprawić, że ludzie się w sobie zakochają. Ty nawet nie możesz sprawić, żeby ktokolwiek zakochał się w tobie.

— Oczywiście, że, cholera, mogę! — Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. — Nie jestem tak brzydka, jak najwyraźniej myślisz.

— Och, nie wątpię w twoją piękność, wszakże masz w sobie krew wili. Ale sprawienie, że ktoś będzie cię pożądał, to jedna sprawa, a rozkochanie kogoś w sobie na amen to inna.

Teddy uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem, biorąc kolejny łyk ognistej whisky.

— Mogę to zrobić w ciągu kilku dni, Ted.

— W takim razie w porządku. Zrób to.

— Co?! — krzyknęła Victoire. — Nie potrzebuję teraz chłopaka, dzięki.

Dziewczyna poczuła ukłucie w piersi. Wiedziała już, że Teddy nie żywił do niej żadnych romantycznych uczuć, ale przypominanie jej o tym nadal bolało. Z pewnością była tylko jego przyjaciółką — najbliższą od dwunastu lat — i nie miała nadziei, że Teddy Lupin kiedykolwiek poczuje do niej coś więcej.

— Tak jak myślałem. Ty już wiesz, że to by ci się nie udało. I on nie musi być twoim chłopakiem. Wystarczy, że sprawisz, że się w tobie zakocha. Wtedy będziesz mogła z nim zrobić, co tylko będziesz chciała.

— Jesteś bardzo złym człowiekiem — stwierdziła Victoire, niedowierzając. — Ale po czym poznam, że się we mnie zakochał?

— Powiedz mu, żeby się spotkał z Billem. — Teddy zaśmiał się. — Jeżeli się zgodzi, wtedy będziesz mieć pewność.

Victoire milczała przez kilka sekund. To brzmiało jak zabawna rzecz do zrealizowania podczas tego roku. Bez Teddy'ego w Hogwarcie będzie nudno, a ona zawsze mogła porzucić tego chłopaka, gdy swaty dobiegłyby końca. Ale nadal odczuwała to jako zdradę wobec swoich własnych uczuć. Była już zakochana w Teddym, zaś akceptowanie jego gry oznaczało przyznanie się do porażki. Może jednak powinna to zrobić, skoro Teddy nigdy nie zostanie jej?

— Zrobię to — powiedziała cicho.

— Co? — Teddy spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. — Vic, tylko żartowałem.

— Nie, to zabrzmiało dla mnie jak wyzwanie. — Jej głos nabrał pewności, gdy podjęła decyzję. — Sprawię, że ktoś się we mnie zakocha. Wtedy będziesz musiał brać na serio moje zdolności do swatania.

Teddy odrzucił to wyjaśnienie.

— Ty po prostu chcesz mieć chłopaka.

— Być może — odparła, uśmiechając się ironicznie. Jeżeli miała wyciągnąć gwóźdź, potrzebowała innego do wypełnienia dziury w jej umyśle. — To brzmi jak korzyść z tego wyzwania.

— W takim razie w porządku. Ale on musi być kompletnie…

— We mnie zadurzony — weszła mu w słowo. — Tak, rozumiem, Ted.

— I to musi być zamierzone. Jeżeli już cię lubi, to to nie będzie dowód dla twoich umiejętności. To musi być ktoś, kto cię nie zna.

— Ale mam warunek.

— Dawaj.

— Zabierzesz mnie jutro w nocy do klubu ze sobą i twoimi kumplami — odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się ironicznie. W jej oczach pojawił się zły błysk. Teddy zabronił jej chodzenia ze sobą, nie chciał się opiekować małymi dziećmi, zwłaszcza gdy on się upijał i flirtował z innymi dziewczynami. Ale Victoire i tak chciała się tam zjawić, nie tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie widziała go pijanego, ale dlatego, że to miała być ostatnia okazja do zobaczenia go, zanim odejdzie na szkolenie.

— Co? Nie dość, że będziesz miała faceta, to jeszcze kluby? — spytał rozdrażniony. — To nie brzmi sprawiedliwie!

— Daj spokój, Teddy! — jęknęła Victoire.

— W takim razie wyrównam szanse. — Teraz to on się uśmiechnął ironicznie. — Musisz uwieść chłopaka, którego wybiorę.

— Co? — Dziewczyna zmarszczyła nos; jej zniesmaczenie było widoczne. — Wskażesz jakiegoś brzydkiego przegrywa, prawda?

— O nie, moja droga Vicky — odparł, klepiąc ją po dłoni i używając tego przezwiska, którego nienawidziła. — Uwiedzenie brzydkiego przegrywa będzie dla ciebie za łatwe. Ktoś taki natychmiast się w tobie zakocha. Zrobimy inaczej.

— Kto…? — zawahała się.

— Co powiesz na… Edwarda Notta?

— Ale… — Victoire spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela nieufnie. — Nott jest Ślizgonem i czystokrwistym, i do tego z siódmego roku!

— No to co? Powiedziałaś, że każdy się nada! — roześmiał się Teddy. — Po prostu podejmij wyzwanie.

— Jeżeli to zaakceptuję, pozwolisz mi na pójście z tobą do klubu?

— Tak, w porządku.

Teddy pomachał dłonią, by zakończyć temat.

— Zrobię to!

A więc kolejnej nocy, o dwudziestej pierwszej trzydzieści, Teddy teleportował się do ogrodu Muszelki. Miał na sobie koszulkę i jakieś dżinsy, a jego włosy wciąż były jasne i sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach. Trochę się denerwował, ale jeszcze nie wiedział, dlaczego. Gdy maszerował w stronę drzwi frontowych, niepokój w jego żołądku rósł. Od jakiegoś miesiąca czuł się niepewnie, gdy tylko Victoire znajdowała się w pobliżu. Zaczął dostrzegać, jak chłopcy oglądali się za nią — i zawsze ją przeklinał za to, że na to nie zważała. Wyróżniała się, a on nie czuł się z tym komfortowo. Częściowo właśnie dlatego nie cieszył się z obietnicy zabrania jej do klubu. Była jego drogą przyjaciółką, była dla niego młodszą siostrą, więc patrzenie na tych wszystkich gości przyglądającym się jej, jakby była jakąś seks-zabawką, sprawiało, że jego krew się gotowała.

No i teraz poprzedniej nocy rzucił jej to głupie wyzwanie. Najpierw pomyślał, że to będzie zabawne. Parowanie jej z Nottem było dla niego dość przebiegłe — taka myśl mu najpierw przebiegła przez głowę. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Nott jest playboyem i nigdy nie weźmie nikogo na poważnie. Ale w miarę, jak impreza w Norze się bardziej rozkręcała, a on rozważył bardziej ten pomysł, zaczął się niepokoić.

Znał Victoire i był pewien, że nie ma za wiele wspólnego z tym gościem. Ona była pruderyjna — mogła gadać o seksie i miłości i czytać nieprzyzwoite magazyny, ale w rzeczywistości stanowiło to fasadę. Bała się seksu tak samo jak ciemności, gdy miała sześć lat. Wiedział, że Victoire w życiu by tego nie zrobiła z facetem, którego nie kochała. Nott z pewnością był playboyem, a playboye zawsze rozkochiwali w sobie swoje ofiary.

Więc kiedy zapukał do drzwi i Bill wpuścił go do domu, był już gotowy na odwołanie wyzwania i zaakceptowanie jej zdolności do swatania, nawet jeżeli sądził, że to wierutna bzdura. Ale gdy zeszła na dół w workowatych spodniach i bluzie z kapturem, zdecydował, że wciąż była dzieckiem, a Nott nawet się nią nie zainteresuje.

— Dlaczego nie jesteś gotowa? — spytał, gdy się z nim przywitała.

— Co masz na myśli, Ted? Jestem gotowa na niańczenie Albusa i Lily razem z tobą — parsknęła. — Czy muszę się ładnie ubierać dla tych bachorów?

— Er, tak, prawda — odparł, spoglądając na Billa i znów na Victoire.

Bill uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował córkę, zanim powędrował z powrotem na górę.

— Co ty wyrabiasz? — wyszeptał do niej, gdy tylko Bill zniknął z pola widzenia.

— Powiem ci, jak wyjdziemy na zewnątrz — wyszeptała, biorąc z kanapy swoją torebkę i wypychając go za drzwi. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w ogrodzie, zabrała go daleko od domu. Pomaszerowali w kierunku plaży i gdy tylko Muszelka znalazła się poza zasięgiem wzroku, pociągnęła go w jakieś wysokie krzaki.

— Papa nigdy by mi nie pozwolił na wyjście, gdyby wiedział, że idziemy do klubu — powiedziała, zdejmując bluzę i ujawniając górną część ciasnej, czerwonej sukienki. Teddy przełknął ślinę.

— To znaczy, że się wymykasz? — zachichotał. Poniekąd wizja buntowniczej Victoire go śmieszyła.

— Nie, nie wymykam się — mruknęła, ściągając spodnie. — Po prostu nie mówię im, dokąd idę.

— I cóż oni powiedzą, gdy wrócisz w środku nocy? — spytał, patrząc, jak ściąga swoje białe tenisówki i wyciąga ze swojej małej torebki czarne buty na wysokim obcasie.

— Nie wrócę. Zatrzymam się u ciebie — odparła rzeczowo.

— Ale ja będę spać u Jordana. Ma mieszkanie w Londynie.

— W porządku. — Uśmiechnęła się. — W takim razie oboje musimy się u niego przekimać.

— Z pewnością jesteś wrzodem na tyłku, kiedy tego chcesz. — Teddy przytrzymał Victoire za ramię, żeby mogła nasunąć szpilki na nogi. Kiedy skończyła doprowadzanie swoich ubrań do porządku, zrobiła krok do tyłu i spojrzała na Teddy'ego swoimi ciemnoniebieskimi oczami, podczas gdy jej obcasy zanurzały się w piasku.

— Więc… — zaczęła.

— Co? — spytał, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

— Co o tym myślisz? Wiesz, o mojej sukience?

Victoire wysunęła pierś do przodu, próbując uzyskać od Teddy'ego przyzwoitą odpowiedź.

— Er… — Teddy tylko zagapił się na jej figurę. Gdy sobie przypomniał, że to nie jest rzecz, którą się robi z młodszą siostrą, wzruszył ramionami i powiedział: — Jest w porządku, jak myślę.

— W porządku. — Blask w oczach Victoire nieco przygasł. — W takim razie jestem gotowa.

Teddy chwycił jej ramię i, koncentrując się tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł, użył teleportacji łącznej. To był czwarty raz, jak się teleportował po swoim teście, i nadal musiał się bardzo wysilać. Rozszczepienie byłoby kiepską — nie wytłumaczyłby się z tego Billowi.

Znaleźli się w jakiejś alejce w Londynie. Mogli usłyszeć muzykę dochodzącą z jakiegoś niedalekiego budynku. Brudne światła sprawiały, że było nawet ciemniej. Victoire przyczepiła się do ramienia Teddy'ego. Nagle się przestraszyła i świadomość, że wyszła z domu bez wiedzy rodziców, mając szesnaście lat, sprawiła, że poczuła się niekomfortowo. Pomimo wszystko była dobrą dziewczynką.

— Chodź, tędy.

Teddy poprowadził ją. Lekko się rumienił, wdzięczny za brak światła, gdy poczuł pierś Victoire ocierającą się o jego ramię. Aż do tego momentu nie był świadomy płci Victoire.

Gdy przeszli pomiędzy jakimiś blokami, muzyka stała się głośniejsza. Zobaczyli, że na ulicach pojawiło się wielu imprezowiczów i nocnych sów. Dziewczyny ubrały się jeszcze bardziej prowokująco niż Victoire i wzrok Teddy'ego nawet nieświadomie wędrował do tych długich nóg oraz dużych piersi.

— Oj, Ted! — wykrzyknął jakiś mężczyzna stojący w grupce ludzi znajdującej się nieopodal. Teddy do nich podszedł, z Victoire wciąż trzymającą się jego ramienia. To był Jordan, jeden z jego kumpli z Hogwartu. Stał już w kolejce do jednego z klubów i zrobił im trochę miejsca, żeby się zmieścili obok niego.

— Cześć, Jordan — powiedziała nieśmiało Victoire.

— Vicky, nie wiedziałem, że tak dobra dziewczynka jak ty polubi ten rodzaj miejsca — odparł, używając okropnego przezwiska.

— No cóż, chciałam spróbować nowych rzeczy.

Nabrała trochę odwagi. Miała otwartą osobowość, a Jordan był miłym chłopakiem, z którym czasami rozmawiała, będąc w Hogwarcie.

— No i prawidłowo, dziewczyno. I czy mogę dodać, że wyglądasz tego wieczoru oszałamiająco?

Obejrzał ją od stóp do głów.

— Dzięki.

Spojrzała na Teddy'ego na krótki moment. Rozglądał się dokoła, nawet nie słysząc, co Jordan mówił. _Na pewno wciąż ma mnie za dziecko, jeżeli patrzy na inne kobiety, podczas gdy ja praktycznie daję mu siebie na tacy,_ pomyślała.

W miarę upływu nocy oraz skracania się kolejki przybywało coraz więcej przyjaciół Teddy'ego. Henry Lucas przybył z jakąś Krukonką, którą Victoire dotychczas widziała tylko raz albo może dwa. Lewis Gardner przybył w chwili, gdy już mieli wchodzić do klubu; był poważnym chłopakiem, którego dziewczyna lubiła od swojego pierwszego roku, a trzeciego Teddy'ego.

W klubie było głośno i ciemno. Pachniało alkoholem oraz papierosami. Victoire momentalnie poczuła się tym przytłoczona. Chwyciła mocno ramię Teddy'ego i podeszła wraz z nim do jednego z małych stoliczków. Dostali propozycję wypicia jakichś drinków. Zamówiła wódkę z sokiem grejpfrutowym (to samo, co wzięła ta Krukonka), wyczuwając dezaprobatę Teddy'ego. Chłopak strząsnął dłoń Victoire i zabrał swój drink w miejsce, w którym stał Lewis. Zaczęli rozmawiać i wskazywać jakieś dziewczyny. Henry i Krukonka całowali się przy drugim końcu stołu i po paru minutach zniknęli na parkiecie tanecznym.

— Jeśli czujesz się niekomfortowo, mogę zabrać cię do domu — zaoferował Jordan, przekrzykując muzykę. Nie zauważyła, jak blisko niej się znalazł, i jak bardzo się oddalili od pozostałych.

— Nie! — odpowiedziała natychmiast Victoire. — Wszystko w porządku! Chcę to zrobić.

— Moja oferta jest wciąż aktualna, jeśli zmienisz zdanie.

— Dzięki.

Wzięła łyk swojego napoju. Smakował słodko, ale nieco palił w gardle. Wypiła więcej i zaczęła odczuwać zawroty głowy. Gdy muzyka oraz ludzie dokoła zaczęli ją pochłaniać, wypiła całą wódkę z większą pewnością. Zaczęła się kołysać wraz z melodią, a gdy alkohol zniknął, kompletnie zapomniała o ignorującym ją Teddym i otwarcie już tańczyła. Zamówiła drugi drink, a po tym trzeci.

— Jordan! — krzyknęła do chłopaka, który wciąż miał ją na oku. — Chodź ze mną zatańczyć!

Jordan zgodził się. Zaprowadził ją na parkiet i objął jej wąską talię. Umieścił jej dłonie na swoich ramionach, po czym zaczął się poruszać dziko oraz seksownie. Otarła się kilka razy swoim ciałem o Jordana, a gdy wczuła się już w muzykę i oboje zaczęli tańczyć równie szaleńczo, Victoire poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Instynktownie się odwróciła.

— Teddy! — zachichotała, rzucając mu się w ramiona. Słyszała, jak każe Jordanowi spadać i grozi mu, żeby trzymał ręce przy sobie.

— Wypiłaś wystarczająco dużo, Vicky — zwrócił się do niej Teddy i przytulił ją, obejmując ją mocno. — Zabiorę cię do domu.

— Jestem kompletnie trzeźwa — odparła, również go przytulając. — Zatańczmy!

Ruszała się w jego ramionach. Kołysała biodrami i wyrzucała w górę ręce. Teddy pozostał poważny i stał prosto, a jego dłonie próbowały przyhamować ruchy Victoire. Niestety jednak nie dawał sobie z nią rady.

— Vic, proszę, przestań — powiedział błagalnie do jej ucha. Objęła go za szyję i ustami potarła jego policzek. Zaczęła szaleńczo chichotać, więc Teddy musiał się wyswobodzić z jej uścisku, żeby móc stanąć prosto. Przytrzymał ją za rękę i poprowadził do stolika, gdzie stały ich drinki. Victoire wzięła łyk ze swojej czwartej szklanki, zanim zdążył ją powstrzymać.

— Oj, Victoire! — zawołał do niej, zabierając szklankę z jej rąk. — Bierz swoją torebkę, zabiorę cię do domu.

— Nie! — stwierdziła głośno. — Nie mogę iść do domu! Jestem pijana!

 _Bill mnie zabije_ , pomyślał Teddy. Chwycił torebkę Victoire jedną ręką, a w drugą wziął dłoń Victoire. Mógł rzucić na nią zaklęcie otrzeźwienia, trik, którego niedawno się nauczył, ale klub był pełen mugoli i najpierw musiał ją stąd zabrać. Popchnął ją w kierunku wyjścia. Dziewczyna zaczęła protestować.

Tylna ulica była pełna pijanych i wymiotujących ludzi, więc poszli dalej, w stronę alejki, do której się teleportowali wcześniej. W miarę jak się przemieszczali, czuł, że serce wali mu w piersi. Dlaczego miał tak dużą chęć na walnięcie Jordana w twarz?

— Oj, Teddy! — zawołała Victoire zza niego.

— Co?

Był w paskudnym nastroju.

— Dokąd idziemy? — Przystanęła na samym początku alejki. Znajdowali się już daleko od zatłoczonej ulicy i w zasięgu wzroku nie było nikogo więcej. — Myślałam, że zatrzymamy się u Jordana.

— Nastąpiła zmiana planów — poinformował ją, patrząc na jej rozświetloną twarz i zarumienione policzki. Z pewnością była pijana. — Pomogę ci wytrzeźwieć i wtedy zabiorę cię do domu.

— Nie! — jęknęła, rzucając się znowu w jego ramiona. — Chcę tu zostać!

— Daj spokój, Victoire. Stój prosto.

Teddy walczył z wygłupami dziewczyny. Chciała go przytulać i pozostać pijaną — odkrywała, że wcale nie było to takie złe uczucie. Ale on wciąż próbował ją od siebie odsunąć i wycelować w nią swoją różdżkę.

— Nie, Teddy — wymamrotała, przytulając go jeszcze mocniej. Westchnął i rozluźnił się nieco, decydując, że może poczekać, aż się uspokoi, i wtedy rzucić na nią zaklęcie. Poklepał ją po głowie. — Zostańmy tutaj. — Po chwili spojrzała na niego, unosząc twarz. — Kocham cię.

— Ja też cię kocham — odparł, widząc jej nieśmiały uśmiech.

— Nie, ty tego nie rozumiesz.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

— O co chodzi?

— Kocham cię.

I wtedy uniosła się na palcach i, trzymając go za koszulkę, pocałowała go w usta. Teddy był tak zszokowany, że nie miał nawet czasu, żeby się odsunąć. Jego żołądek fiknął koziołka, a jego oczy automatycznie się zamknęły. Pocałunek był zwyczajny i czuły. Chociaż Victoire wciąż była pijana, nie próbowała go pogłębiać. Ich usta tylko się zetknęły na krótką chwilę, lecz Teddy'emu wydało się to wiecznością.

Victoire w końcu się odsunęła i zachichotała w jego pierś. Przytuliła go znowu mocno, a po kilku minutach uspokoiła się na tyle, żeby Teddy mógł rzucić zaklęcie. Miękka czerwona poświata emanowała z jego różdżki, a gdy wszystko dobiegło końca, Victoire trzymała głowę w dłoniach.

— Czuję się tak, jakby moja głowa miała zaraz eksplodować — stwierdziła, krzywiąc się.

— To efekt uboczny — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. — Zabiorę cię teraz do domu.

— Dlaczego się rumienisz? Nie chciałam… — zapytała, chwytając Teddy'ego za ramię, żeby mogli się teleportować z powrotem do Muszelki.

— Bez powodu.

Potrząsnął głową, sprawiając, że rumieniec zniknął. Na chwilę przed tym, jak poczuła szarpnięcie, Victoire zauważyła, że jego włosy przybrały różowy kolor.


End file.
